Baron Samedi
Baron Samedi, a pure-blooded warlock, was the leader of the witches and the new witch covenant. Baron was born in 1701 in New Orleans, LA, and was highly gifted with magic. Over the years as he learned to control his magic, he became the leader of the witches in New Orleans. He eventually bore a child named Winter with one of his witches. As time grew, he would begin to groom his daughter to become the next leader of the witches. However, she fooled around with the warlocks in her coven, which resulted in the birth of his twin grandsons James and Richard and later his granddaughter Katerina. He was unaware that his daughter had given up on Katerina. However, he had made sure that his two grandsons had kept a close watch on a mysterious girl who had found her way into New Orleans, who later turned out to be his granddaughter. Baron is the patriarch of the Samedi Family and the leader of the New Witch Covenant. Overview Biography Baron was born January 31, 1701 in New Orleans, LA. As far as anyone knew, Baron had no family of which to speak. Baron devoted himself to the mystical arts, and grew to become a very skilled and powerful warlock. He belonged to a long and powerful bloodline of witches whose first-born children are well-known to possess even greater magical strength, and because of this, Baron was presumably taught the craft from a young age. Personality Baron is a strong, "old school" warlock, who believes in the superiority of the supernatural world. He is overly protective of his family, and especially his granddaughter. He is hot-tempered, and should anyone hurt or threaten his family, he becomes wrathful. He’s seen his fair share of death, drama, and the supernatural, but now he’s putting his expertise to good use as a mentor, trainer, protector and coach for the young witches and warlocks within his coven. He also appears to have put his personal life completely on hold and keeps all romantic possibilities at a distance as a means of both focusing on his job and preventing himself from expecting yet another heartbreak. Physical Appearance Tall and standing at 1.93 cm, Baron is a very handsome looking man, with blue-grey eyes and black hair, broad shoulders and an athletic physique. He has a well-trimmed beard. His wardrobe consists of mostly dark colors specifically the color black. Powers & Abilities Baron is an extremely powerful natural born warlock, and is very talented in the Dark Arts. Baron also demonstrated skill at teleporting instantly in a matter of seconds. He had shown himself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and could easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. Baron was able to take Winter's consciousness into his own mind. Baron's greatest asset was his sharp intellect. His name is enough to send a "chill" down the spines of his enemies. Name * The name Baron is a French name.https://sheknows.com/baby-names/name/baron/ * The surname Samedi is French meaning Saturday. https://www.behindthename.com/name/samedi/submitted References Category:Characters Category:The Heiress Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters